


Desire

by The_Hawk_Eye



Category: Football RPF
Genre: FIFA World Cup 2010, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, World Cup, spain nt
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-22
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-08 15:36:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3214451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Hawk_Eye/pseuds/The_Hawk_Eye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Desde que empezase la competición, algo había cambiado. Sergio no sabía el qué, pero algo era distinto entre ellos. Torres seguía siendo el mismo joven callado y amistoso de siempre. Sin embargo, Sergio lo veía ahora con otros ojos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introducción

**Author's Note:**

> Este fic va dedicada a mi queridísima ex-beta Ares, que me animó y evitó que esto se convirtiera en algo angst.

Desde que empezase la competición, algo había cambiado. Sergio no sabía el qué, pero algo era distinto entre ellos. Torres seguía siendo el mismo joven callado y amistoso de siempre. Sin embargo, Sergio lo veía ahora con otros ojos. Y estaba seguro de que él también lo había notado. Fernando siempre se había expuesto a él y, desde que empezase su amistad, se había mostrado abierto a su necesidad al contacto físico, permitiéndole algún que otro abrazo suelto por ahí. Porque desde que empezasen a entrenar, podía notar como sus músculos se tensaban ante su contacto.

Algo había cambiado, y ambos lo sentían. Fernando no se sentía incómodo alrededor de Sergio, pero no podía negar que una parte de sí mismo quería alejarse de Sergio cuando se acercaba a él con su sonrisa amplia. Seguía bromeando a su lado, permitiéndole que invadiese su espacio personal de tanto en tanto, pero cuando lo hacía algo ocurría. Dos fuerzas opuestas actuaban sobre su cuerpo, y Fernando simplemente se quedaba frente a Sergio, sintiéndose un poco idiota al no comprender qué estaba pasando con su cuerpo ante la presencia de su amigo.

Ellos eran dos buenos amigos, por lo que sentir todo aquello les exasperaba, y mucho más cuando no entendían el por qué. Y así fue hasta que Sergio se descubrió a sí mismo levantándose en mitad de la noche con la respiración agitada y una erección demasiado evidente. Aquella noche, al mirar a su compañero de habitación, y sentir su miembro palpitante, comprendió lo que le estaba pasando.

Se levantó corriendo y se encerró en el baño con tres opciones en mente para quitarse el calentón: una reparadora ducha de agua fría, esperar a que simplemente se bajase aún cuando eso pudiese llevar mucho tiempo, o masturbarse y correrse continuando con su sueño y dándole el final feliz que no había sido capaz de alcanzar…

La tercera opción quedó descartada inmediatamente. Él no iba a hacer eso pensando en Fernando. Estaba mal de muchas maneras. No podía volver a recordar esos ojos marrones llenos de deseo siendo consciente de lo estaba haciendo. No iba a follarse a su amigo en sueños. ¿Qué clase de persona se folla a sus amigos mentalmente? Él no.

La ducha también quedó descartada. No pensaba hacer ruido para que se levantase. Fernando no tenía un sueño especialmente pesado y podría despertarse y, siendo tan listo como era, podría llegar fácilmente a la conclusión del por qué se estaba duchando de madrugada. Y no es que Fernando fuese a sentirse mal por ello, no, era muy discreto y comprendería perfectamente sus necesidades. Pero a Sergio le avergonzaba que lo supiese teniendo en cuenta la causa de su erección.

Por lo que se quedó en el baño, sentado sobre el váter esperando. Pasaron varios minutos que para Sergio y su polla palpitante se le hicieron horas. Quizás porque toda su sangre estaba en la cabeza equivocada y él estaba muy necesitado, dejó que su mente divagase y se centrase en el sueño, sólo por recordarlo y ver si merecía la pena semejante estado. Y así, antes de darse cuenta su mano había apresado su miembro y estaba intentando ahogar sus gemidos con una toalla. Era demasiado ruidoso como para que aquella situación se volviese a dar en el futuro.

Lo hizo rápido, sucio. Con los ojos cerrados y la mano trabajando sola e incansable. No quería deleitarse en ese momento, en la imagen de Fernando que estaba en su cabeza. Simplemente quería terminar. En sus oídos resonaron sus gemidos ahogados. Y no pudo evitar pensar en Torres a cada movimiento, desnudo, bajo él,gimiendo con sus atenciones.

Sergio se vio a sí mismo lamiéndole, besándole, follándole. Vio sus manos bajar por su pecho, recorrer sus músculos. Casi pudo sentir sus manos aferrándose a sus brazos. Esa visión era perfecta. Y casi creyó que Fernando era suyo, que realmente se lo estaba follando esa noche.

Fue imposible parar y se corrió con el nombre de Fernando entre sus labios, sintiéndose avergonzado y culpable.

¿Qué persona se masturbaba pensando en un gran amigo?

Aquello estaba muy mal. Con semen entre sus manos corrió a lavárselas y a borrar cualquier pista que indicase qué había hecho esa noche.


	2. Capítulo I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sergio era el tipo de persona que iba a hablar con quien fuese cuando había algún desacuerdo, no solía callarse nada, por lo que Fernando no comprendía qué estaba pasando. Y aquello le estaba cansando.

A la mañana siguiente Sergio se hizo el dormido mientras Fernando se vestía y salía de la habitación, Torres solía ser madrugador y le gustaba darse una vuelta y charlar con algunos compañeros antes del desayuno. Costumbre que Sergio agradeció esa mañana al poder quedarse solo y así pensar bien en lo que había hecho y sacar conclusiones.

Lo primero que pensó Sergio era que nadie debería masturbarse pensando en un amigo. Después quedaba la vergüenza y la realización de que tu amigo te pone cachondo a niveles desconocidos. Y eso puede llegar a ser terriblemente embarazoso, más aún cuando compartes habitación con él.

Puede ser incómodo.

Muy incómodo.

Se levantó de la cama y se dispuso a vestirse para bajar al desayuno. No podía llegar tarde o para colmo de males el míster se enfadaría con él.

Sergio no sabía qué hacer. Mirar a Fernando era vergonzoso y se le ponía una cara de culpabilidad que podría hacer pensar a cualquiera que pasaba algo. No mirarle era evidenciar también que pasaba algo. Si decidía evitarle para no tener que decidir si le miraba o no, era otra forma de decir que algo entre ellos pasaba… Al final hiciera lo que hiciese, era una forma de dejar claro que algo le ocurría y que tenía que ver con Fernando.

Sergio se sentó en la cama cuando terminó de prepararse. Se fijó en la pared de la habitación, de aquel color crema suave. Y pensó en una última opción; noquearse chocándose contra la pared. Todos pensarían que estaba loco o que era idiota. Pero nadie pensaría que le pasaba algo con Fernando. Y, con suerte, si se daba lo suficientemente fuerte quizás olvidase esa noche y todo volvería a la normalidad.

Aquella opción ganaba puntos por momentos. Y quizás hubiese seguido ganando puntos de no ser por Torres, que entró en la habitación.

\- Te vas a perder el desayuno –le informó desde la puerta-. Podrías tener problemas con el míster.

Sergio le miró de soslayo, conteniendo un gemido de dolor en su boca. Aún no había decidido qué hacer.

\- ¿Te pasa algo? –le preguntó Torres con expresión levemente preocupada

Al ver aquella expresión Sergio no pudo evitar preguntarse ¿cómo había sido capaz de tocarse pensando en alguien que tenía semejante cara de niño bueno? Era muy mal amigo, deformando esas facciones dulces e infantiles para retorcer su rostro en una expresión de absoluto placer y éxtasis. Era muy mal amigo.

\- ¿Sergio? –exclamó.

Como si acabase de despertar de un sueño, Sergio parpadeó varias veces seguidas.

\- Perdona, aún estoy algo dormido –dijo levantándose mientras componía una sonrisa.

\- ¿Mala noche?

Sergio aligeró el paso al pasar por su lado en la puerta.

\- Tengo demasiada hambre ahora como para pensar –se excusó con paso cada vez más ligero.

No quería pensar en la noche. Al haber desperdiciado su oportunidad para chocarse contra la pared, tendría que tomar la única opción factible en aquellos instantes: aparentar normalidad y tragarse toda la vergüenza delante de Fernando.

Notó como se ponía a su lado y los dos empezaron a medio correr por los pasillos. Bajaron por las escaleras. Sergio no se sentía preparado para estar a solas en un espacio tan reducido como lo era el ascensor.

\- Estás rarísimo esta mañana –dijo mientras bajaban las escaleras.

Si hubiese estado sólo raro, a Fernando ni a nadie le habría importado, pero el problema era que estaba más que raro. No miraba a Fernando, lo evitaba a toda costa y casi ni le contestaba directamente. De alguna manera siempre estaba alrededor suyo, pero nunca con él. Y todo el mundo se dio cuenta de aquello.

\- ¿Te pasa algo? –le preguntó Fernando mientras iban al entrenamiento al no saber qué le pasaba.

Llevaba aguantando casi todo el día aquel comportamiento, pero ya se estaba desesperando. Sergio le miró unos instantes antes de contestar.

\- No.

Y tras esa respuesta se fue, dejándole solo y extrañado. Fernando conocía a Sergio desde hacía mucho. Cuando habían tenido un problema siempre lo habían hablado, Sergio era el tipo de persona que iba a hablar con quien fuese cuando había algún desacuerdo, no solía callarse nada, por lo que Fernando no comprendía qué estaba pasando. Y aquello le estaba cansando.

\- Quizás sólo está tenso –le dijo Pepe con una sonrisa.

Fernando le miró y se encogió de hombros.

\- Quizás.

\- Los nervios de la competición, ya verás como después del entrenamiento se le pasa.

Pero algo le hacía dudar. El problema sólo lo tenía con él, porque con el resto hablaba tan normal.

En el entrenamiento, aunque Sergio iba a su lado no le hablaba. Y a veces podía sentir su mirada seria en su nuca. Y daba igual lo que le preguntase, para Sergio todo estaba bien. Y Fernando sabía que no lo estaba. Y, aunque se lo tomaba bien, lo cierto es que se estaba empezando a molestar con ese comportamiento. Si Sergio estaba molesto con él y no quería hablar nada de ello, al menos que no estuviese alrededor suyo constantemente porque eso le confundía más.

Iker al pasar por su lado tras otros de los desplantes de Sergio le pidió paciencia y le dijo que era la tensión de la competición o una mala noche. Fernando asintió con una sonrisa, y volvió a sonreír cuando Xabi le dijo lo mismo más adelante. Y con Iniesta volvió a hacer lo mismo, sonreír con tranquilidad y asentir ante el hecho de que se le pasaría pronto.

Pero Sergio no sólo no mejoraba, sino que estaba peor con él.

Al hacer un partidillo, Torres agradeció no estar en el mismo equipo que Sergio. Cuanta menos necesidad de hablar entre ellos mucho mejor. O eso pensó, porque después deseó haber estado en el mismo que Sergio.

Sergio no era plenamente consciente de su actitud. No estaba huyendo de Fernando, pero lo que estaba haciendo era mucho peor. Pero no podía evitarlo, porque cuando tenía a Fernando cerca suya se acordaba de su sueño, de sus gemidos… y Sergio quería huir de él, pero permanecía a su lado y aquello estaba quemando sus nervios.

Y el punto álgido de aquellos nervios fue durante los entrenamientos, en el partidillo que estaban haciendo. Sergio al ver a Torres con la pelota no lo dudó ni un instante y fue hasta él; rápido y seguro. No se dio cuenta de cómo su pie arrasó con la pierna de Fernando y de cómo cayó al suelo de costado y se hizo un ovillo mientras se llevaba las manos hasta el tobillo. Sergio no quiso ver nada de aquello. Todos fueron hasta Fernando y Sergio se quedó allí sin saber exactamente qué hace o pensar. Por una parte era consciente de lo que había hecho, pero por otra, no quería creer que había sido capaz de hacer una entrada así por culpa del estado en el que se encontraba.

Fernando le miró desde el suelo, como si esperase algo, pero Sergio no hizo nada. Iker le ayudó a levantarse y sólo cuando estuvo de pie, Sergio se acercó a él.

\- No es para tanto, ¿verdad?

Torres no le miró al hacer aquel comentario. Siguió caminando cojeando levemente. No quería estar cerca de Sergio en aquel instante.

\- Te has pasado –le dijo Iker mientras se iba con él.

Desde su sitio Sergio le vio irse sin decir nada. Miró de reojo a Iker que parecía molesto.

\- No ha sido para tanto –repitió.

Iker bufó sin decir nada durante varios segundos.

\- ¿No ha sido para tanto? ¡Te lo has llevado por delante!

Sergio negó haber sido tan agresivo ante Iker que al final se fue, dejándole solo y sin querer saber nada de él durante un rato.

Todos se fueron yendo, menos Sergio que esperó un poco más en el campo, tras el incidente había recibido algunos comentarios un tanto duros. Y los había tenido que aguantar porque sabía que tenían razón, aunque no lo admitiría y después replicase para defender su actuación. No podía admitírselo después de todo.

Siguió un rato más solo, intentando tranquilizarse. Posiblemente cuando bajase a los vestuarios Fernando se habría ido y no tendría que verle hasta llegar al hotel. Aquel pensamiento no le gustó demasiado, quería estar con Fernando aunque luego se comportase como un imbécil. Pero no podía evitarlo. El recuerdo de la noche llegaba hasta él con tal fuerza que no sabía qué hacer cuando le tenía a su lado. Sin embargo, al bajar a ducharse, le vio.

Fernando había estado esperando en los vestuarios a que Sergio terminase de entrenar para hablar con él. Llevaba un día muy extraño, podía comprender que estuviese nervioso o tenso, como le decían todos, pero ya se estaba empezando a cansar de eso. La patada había sido lo último y esperaba una disculpa al menos, se la merecía. No quería que se arrastrase, pero esperaba que le sonriese y le dijese que ese día estaba algo distraído o cualquier cosa, pero que le reconociese que lo había hecho mal.

Sergio bajó y Fernando fue hasta él con tranquilidad. Apenas había nadie, por lo que no habría problemas, y los que estaban eran buenos amigos.

\- ¿Ya has desfogado un poco más? –le preguntó.

Sergio le ignoró y siguió cogiendo sus cosas. Ya no era sólo el recuerdo de aquella fantasía, sino también el saber que se estaba comportando como un idiota.

\- Sólo un poco, hay que ir bien preparados al partido –dijo al ver que Fernando no se retiraba.

\- Pero no hay que olvidar que esto es sólo un entrenamiento –replicó con un tono con el que pretendía hacerle reflexionar-. No hay que ser tan agresivos.

\- ¿Todavía con eso?

Fernando se encogió de hombros. No era sólo eso, era todo el día que llevaba.

\- Considero que no hacía falta esa entrada, podría haber sido grave.

Sergio bufó, no podía tenerlo a su lado ni un segundo más. Y mucho menos dándole vueltas al tema del entrenamiento, ya muchos se lo habían dicho, pero ya no se iba a retractar después de haber defendido antes en el campo esa jugada con tanta vehemencia.

\- Con tantas quejas pareces un niño –le dijo sin miramientos.

Con eso sólo ya tenía asegurado el no tenerlo más encima de él.

\- No me llames así, ya sabes que odio eso.

\- ¿Así cómo? –le retó.

La expresión de Fernando empezó a contraerse.

\- Sabes perfectamente cómo.

Sergio alzó el rostro. Estaba descontrolado, sabía que debía calmarse, pero era incapaz estando Torres a su lado. Y después del entrenamiento estaba mucho peor, tras haberle visto correr, sudar, resollar… y no podía más. Estaba completamente fuera de sí, porque ahí estaba Fernando, ante él, con su sonrisa tranquila sin tener que pasar por todo el calvario que él estaba atravesando. Y no podía más con todo aquello, tan cerca de lo que quería… sin poder tocarlo, soñando con él.

Por todo eso fue incapaz de contenerse, porque estaba molesto por estar constantemente deseándolo mientras él estaba tan tranquilo.

\- Te digo lo que eres. Un niño quejica –le soltó para sorpresa de Fernando que no se esperaba que lo dijese al final-. Me voy a duchar.

Fernando miró ofuscado a Sergio mientas le ignoraba completamente y se metía en las duchas. Le había dado una buena patada, prácticamente le había arroyado con el pie por delante en una entrada completamente innecesaria. Y no solo no se disculpaba, sino que además le llamaba ‘niño quejica’. Le había llamado niño. Le había llamado niño de la forma que lo hacían en el Atlético algunos de sus compañeros cuando pretendían menospreciarle a causa de su juventud. Si Torres había llegado a aceptar aquel apodo había sido por el cariño con el que la afición se lo decía cuando quería ser cariñosa con él, porque sus compañeros se lo decían de forma amistosa y afectuosa. Porque de otra forma Fernando odiaba que lo llamase niño. Y Sergio acababa de hacerlo.

Fernando Torres no era de los que se enfadaban con facilidad, incluso cuando estaba molesto por algo solía mantener la calma y el buen temple. Sin embargo, cuando se enfadaba el mundo podía empezar a temblar porque era cuando dejaba de pensar y se lanzaba a hacer lo que considerase oportuno, sin pensar en las consecuencias.

Llevaba todo el día aguantando el singular comportamiento de Sergio, y aquello había sido la gota que había colmado el vado.

Estaba harto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pues el segundo capítulo ya está aquí, la próxima semana subiré el tres :)


	3. Capítulo II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Llevaba todo el día escuchando la misma escusa: ‘Sergio está tenso’. Y ya estaba harto. Sergio no era el único que estaba en un hotel encerrado y entrenando casi todo el rato. Torres también estaba harto, y muy tenso. Ninguno había tenido un rato de descanso con la llegada del partido.

Sin pensar demasiado, se metió en las duchas, descalzo, pero con la ropa puesta, no le importaba si se mojaba. No le importaba nada. Nada más entrar se encontró con Iker que ya salía. El portero le miró unos segundos antes de colocar su mano sobre su hombro. Comprendía que Fernando podía estar enfadado, tenía todo el derecho a estarlo, pero no iba a dejarle hacer cualquier tontería por más que Sergio la mereciese.

\- Déjalo estar. Simplemente ignóralo.

Iker tiró de él y le hizo dar media vuelta para salir de las duchas.

\- Sólo está tenso…

Torres iba a salir junto con Iker cuando a sus oídos llegó, entre todo el ruido del agua pudo distinguirlo completamente, un suave gemido.

Y aquella palabra llegó hasta su cabeza de nuevo.

Tensión.

Sólo estaba algo tenso.

Dejó a Iker en el vestuario con un simple ‘no te preocupes, sólo voy a hablar con él en privado’. Y volvió a entrar a las duchas.

Tensión.

Llevaba todo el día escuchando la misma escusa: ‘Sergio está tenso’. Y ya estaba harto. Sergio no era el único que estaba en un hotel encerrado y entrenando casi todo el rato. Torres también estaba harto, y muy tenso. Ninguno había tenido un rato de descanso con la llegada del partido.

Conforme se acercaba podía escuchar sus gemidos con mayor claridad y fuerza.

Él iba a ayudarle a liberar tensión. Porque se negaba a aguantarle otro día igual, se negaba a tenerle de morros, a escuchar sus secas respuestas y a exponerse a sus entradas que bien podían costarle una lesión. Y sobre todo se negaba a que volviese a llamarle ‘niño’ de la manera en la que lo había hecho. Se negaba a todo aquello. Y haría lo que hiciese falta.

Ese era el problema de Torres cuando se enfadaba, que no pensaba con claridad lo que hacía, porque si se hubiese parado a pensar un solo segundo habría sabido que lo que iba a hacer era una muy mala idea.

Y antes de que Sergio comprendiese qué estaba pasando, Fernando ya estaba detrás de él con su mano izquierda apoyada en la pared, y la derecha agarrando firmemente su miembro.

Sergio se quedó petrificado entonces. La camiseta de Fernando, cada vez más mojada, se pegaba a su espalda. Y entre sus piernas notaba también la tela del pantalón corto acariciar su piel mientras en agua resbalaba por él.

\- ¿Liberando tensión? –preguntó Fernando en su oído, conteniéndose para no gritarle.

La respiración de Torres chocó contra su oreja y Sergio sintió un escalofrío recorrer todo su cuerpo, que tembló levemente ante la presencia de Torres.

Que su amigo hiciese algo así no debería excitarle tanto. Estaba mal en todos los sentidos. Era aún peor que masturbarse pensando en él. Fernando se pegó aún más a él. Y Sergio afirmó mentalmente que definitivamente ese nivel de excitación no era ni normal, ni correcta.

Sergio debería haber tenido la decencia de intentar quitárselo de encima por lo menos, podría haberse intentado resistir. Porque apoyar las manos contra la pared y gemir no era la forma correcta de proceder.

\- Parece que eso de liberar tensiones no es lo tuyo – le susurró.

Sergio le conocía desde hacía mucho tiempo. Fernando era muy tranquilo, no se enfadaba con facilidad y cuando se molestaba lo peor que hacía era fruncir el ceño y mirar mal durante tres segundos. Que recordase en ese instante sólo le había visto enfadado dos veces en su vida. Muy pocas para todo lo que habían vivido juntos. Sin embargo, habían sido suficientes por dos razones: primero porque cuando su paciencia se agotaba lo más inteligente era quitarse de su camino porque era completamente impredecible y agresivo, y segundo porque sabía distinguir perfectamente cuando estaba enfadado, todo él cambiaba y dejaba de ser ‘el niño’ tranquilo. Por eso, en ese instante en el que su polla estaba en su poder, Fernando estaba realmente cabreado.

\- Todos me han estado diciendo que estás muy tenso –continuó.

Su mano izquierda buscó el bote de gel y empezó a echar un hilo de jabón sin prisas. El gel se resbalaba entre sus dedos, deslizándose por el miembro de Sergio. Realmente estaba cabreado, y Sergio iba a recordar aquello. Fernando se aseguraría de ello. Había pasado los límites, así que a él tampoco le importaba sobrepasarlos tampoco. Aquello no tenía mucho sentido realmente, pero dentro de su cabeza todo encajaba a la perfección.

\- Joder… -gimió Sergio cerrando los ojos con fuerza.

Fernando apenas había empezado, pero la situación ya era lo suficientemente excitante para lograr que su erección creciese. Torres soltó el bote que cayó al suelo haciendo un ruido que le sobresaltó. Su mano se deslizó con facilidad y soltura. Apretó su agarre y sus dedos simplemente se deslizaron sin problemas.

\- Parece que sólo tú estás tenso –continuó echándose más sobre él.

La mano libre de Torres volvió a buscar la pared para apoyarse, necesitaba algo seguro porque tenía la sensación de que Sergio podría desmayarse en cualquier momento, no sabía si a causa de la vergüenza por la situación, o porque toda la sangre de su cuerpo se había acumulado en el mismo sitio. Pero no le importó. Se merecía la caída y la vergüenza después de todo.

\- Porque parece ser que yo no estoy tenso.

El agua caliente continuaba cayendo sobre ellos, y para Sergio sólo era un agravante más de la situación. Se encorvó para poder descansar su cabeza contra la pared.

\- Si me haces un feo tengo que perdonarte porque estás tenso.

Sergio se mordió el labio inferior intentando contenerse.

\- Si me dejas tirado tengo que ser comprensivo porque estás tenso.

Aunque ya tenía los ojos cerrados, los apretó con más fuerza. Estaba en el límite.

\- Si casi me rompes la pierna en el entrenamiento tengo que dejarlo estar porque estás… tenso.

Con cada frase que Fernando murmuraba en su oído, su mano se movía con lentitud hacia arriba y durante unos instantes se quedaba quieta, ejerciendo cada vez más presión, hasta que al decir la palabra ‘tenso’ bajaba de una vez, con decisión y rapidez. Y así hasta la siguiente.

\- Pero has sobrepasado el límite hoy cuando me has dicho que era un ‘niño quejica’.

Su mano se detuvo en la punta y su dedo índice se colocó sobre ella estratégicamente y empezó a hacer movimientos circulares.

\- Jamás. Vuelvas. A. Decirme. Eso –dijo dando suaves toques con su dedo índice a cada palabra.

Al decir eso último, Torres aligeró el ritmo de su mano gradualmente. Sin parar. Sin detenerse más de un instante.

Sergio quería maldecir, decir algo, su nombre… pero sentía que no era la ocasión para aquello. Quizás no era el momento idóneo para mostrar todo el placer que sentía mientras Fernando, aún cabreado, le hacía una paja. Pero, aunque pudo no decir ni una palabra, fue incapaz de controlar los gemidos. Aquello era imposible.

El gel ayudó a la mano de Fernando a moverse con más rapidez, aunque con el agua se diluyó pronto. Pero aún así siguió moviéndose con soltura, rozándole con más intensidad. Sus largos dedos se mantuvieron trabajando, deslizándose… cada vez con más fuerza.

Sergio quería aferrarse a algo, pero sus manos sólo se encontraban con los fríos y lisos azulejos. Y él necesitaba desesperadamente aferrarse a algo. Sintió cuerpo de Torres cada vez más echado sobre el suyo, sus cabellos rozaban su mejilla y su respiración chocaba contra su piel. Y Sergio encontró aquello a lo que aferrarse. Llevó uno de sus brazos hacia atrás y sus dedos encontraron los cabellos de Fernando y se aferraron a ellos.

Echó la cabeza hacia atrás. El agua caía sobre Sergio que torció el rostro para encontrarse con el de Fernando, que podía notar perfectamente como el pecho de Sergio subía y bajaba con rapidez. Y se sentía en la gloria en aquel instante mientras le escuchaba gemir y su cuerpo se apoyaba contra el suyo.

Todo aquello le hizo aumentar la presión al saber que Sergio estaba al límite. Más fuerte. Más rápido… Hasta que notó como todo el cuerpo del otro tembló contra el suyo.

Sergio se corrió con fuerza y un estruendoso gemido escapó de entre sus labios y resonó en las duchas. Fernando sintió en su mano la calidez de su semen, que se iba resbalando lentamente de entre sus dedos a causa del agua.

\- Así es como uno se relaja –dijo apoyándose sobre él y rozando con sus labios su oreja.

Sergio continuó con sus ojos cerrados e intentando calmar su respiración, y deseando que su cuerpo fuese capaz de moverse. Fernando se quitó de encima suyo con un leve empujón y se dejó caer de espaldas contra la pared. Sergio le miró de refilón. Ahí estaba él, enfadado aún, respirando con relativa tranquilidad después de lo que le había hecho, con el agua resbalando por su rostro, con gotas balanceándose en las puntas de sus cabellos antes de caer, con la ropa pegada completamente a su cuerpo, marcando su figura… No podía estar ni un segundo más a su lado, porque con semejante visión, y bajo aquellos ojos marrones que le miraban fijamente como si no acabasen de hacerle una paja, Sergio temía que volviese a ponerse cachondo de nuevo en menos de dos minutos.

Sin decir nada, con pasos temblorosos y respiración aún agitada, huyó de las duchas.

Fernando le vio irse y una media sonrisa apareció en su rostro. Y no fue hasta que escuchó el ruido de la puerta al cerrarse que su mente decidió trabajar de nuevo con normalidad y fue consciente de lo que había hecho. Su expresión seria se transformó en una llena de vergüenza. Se dejó caer hasta sentarse en el suelo. Y desde ahí vio el bulto entre sus piernas. No sólo le había hecho una paja, además la había disfrutado. Se cubrió el rostro con las manos y se quedó bajo el agua incapaz de hacer nada al respecto excepto esperar. Por eso nunca se enfadaba, porque cuando lo hacía su cerebro no funcionaba correctamente y hacía cualquier cosa que considerase oportuna, por más absurda que fuese.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Siento haber tardado tanto, espero que el siguiente no me tome más de una semana. Y nada, espero que haya gustado :)


	4. Capítulo III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sergio miró fijamente a Torres que estaba de espaldas a él. Podía ver sus músculos contraerse a cada movimiento. Se notaba que estaba tenso. Pepe pasó a su lado, despreocupado y sonriente.

Se quedó bajo el agua. Sólo podía esperar a que el calentón se le bajase y a que Sergio se fuese. No estaba preparado para enfrentarle. No cuando sus gemidos aún resonaban en su cabeza y podía notar su polla palpitante entre sus dedos. Miró entonces su mano fijamente aún con restos. Al verlos se empezó a limpiar la mano con el pantalón y corrió a limpiarse la cara, por si acaso, con la camiseta.

Se sentía bastante idiota en ese instante. Pero, pese a la situación, Fernando mantenía también su capacidad de ver algo bueno de todo. Sergio ya no estaba tenso. Seguía estando avergonzado y sintiéndose estúpido, pero orgulloso también, Sergio parecía haberlo disfrutado.

Ante ese último pensamiento notó como su erección creía. Sin duda alguna era idiota por pensar en cosas como esa. Se levantó como un resorte, no podía seguir así. Necesitaba que aquello bajase para intentar tranquilizarse y poder salir de allí. Le dio, sin pensarlo, al agua fría. Todo su cuerpo se tensó ante el cambio tan brusco. Miró su entre pierna. Tras un par de minutos suspiró y cortó el agua.

Se había refrescado, el calentón había desaparecido y su mente parecía trabajar correctamente sin decirle que debía estar orgulloso de su técnica. Además ya no resonaba en su mente nada, porque gracias al frío que tenía podía sentir únicamente como punzadas en su cabeza. Podría haberle dado al agua caliente para entrar en calor, pero no tenía ganas de exponerse a que aquello volviese a erguirse ante él.

Salió corriendo de las duchas en busca de su toalla. Esperaba que Sergio ya no estuviese allí, que se hubiese ido corriendo huyendo de él. Llegó hasta donde estaban sus cosas y buscó su toalla. Antes de que su mano temblorosa encontrase nada sintió una pesada tela caer sobre su cabeza. Cerró los ojos durante un segundo y se mordió el labio inferior, Sergio estaba allí. Se habría llevado las manos a la cara, pero se resistió. Sintió las manos de Sergio por encima de la toalla moverse, intentando darle calor.

La situación era muy incómoda para Fernando que se resistió a moverse de ninguna de las maneras. Acababa de hacerle una paja en las duchas. Sergio no podía estar tan tranquilo.

Y no lo estaba. Sergio aún sentía el cuerpo tembloroso, pero al verle entrar todo mojado y tembloroso fue incapaz de ignorarle. Mucho menos al saber que se había echado agua fría encima, según dedujo el sevillano, sin mucho acierto, para aclarar las ideas seguramente.

\- ¿Estás bien? –preguntó.

Sergio había aprendido la lección, y realmente estaba mucho más calmado tras aquello. Todo seguía ahí: lo ocurrido en la noche, la paja… Pero estaba mucho más tranquilo. Ya no se sentía tan mal por todo aquello. Las personas no se masturban pensando en un amigo; pero esos amigos tampoco masturban a esas personas. Así que se sentía mucho mejor por no ser el único que hacía cosas que estaban fuera de lugar.

\- ¿Estás bien? –volvió a preguntar.

La cabeza de Fernando se movió. No esperaba encontrarle aún allí y posiblemente se sintiese avergonzado, él también lo estaba y eso que había sido la ‘víctima’. Lo mejor era no hacer un problema de todo aquello.

\- ¿Tienes ropa de repuesto?

Fernando negó con la cabeza. Aquello simplemente no podía estar ocurriendo. Sergio podía notar como Fernando intentaba respirar hondo. Lo estaba pasando mal. Y él podía entenderle perfectamente. Lo mejor sería seguir tan normales, como él estaba haciendo y punto. Los dos necesitaban normalidad.

\- Ahora ya estoy mejor –dijo-. Me he estado comportando como un idiota. Perdona.

Fernando alzó la mirada al escucharle y vio como le ofrecía la mano. Se sentía como si le estuviese ofreciendo un pacto. Dudó. Pero al ver su mirada segura lo entendió. Sergio parecía ofrecerle el olvido, y Fernando lo tomó. No quería escuchar nada sobre el incidente. Nada.

Fernando le dio la mano a Sergio, que la acogió. Su mano estaba helada por el agua que aún resbalaba por ella, pero no le importó. Mantuvo el contacto por un par de segundos. Todo estaba perfectamente.

\- Quizás deberías quitarte la ropa –dijo cuando se separaron-. Podríamos secarla un poco en los secadores de mano.

Fernando podría haber intentando quejarse, pero no tendría sentido. Tenía que secar la ropa y esa era la forma más efectiva en ese preciso instante. Se quedó con los bóxer solamente y con la toalla por encima para entrar en calor, pero nada más. Y entre los dos intentaron arreglar el asunto de la ropa mojada.

No se sentía del todo a gusto aún, pero prefería no decir nada y permanecer a su lado. Porque Sergio parecía estar bien después de todo el día que le había estado dando, como si ya no existiese el problema que Fernando estaba seguro que había existido entre ellos. Por eso cuando terminaron de secar la ropa y volvieron al hotel no puso problemas con que Sergio esperase a que se cambiase de nuevo.

No le importó tampoco las bromas de Pepe al ver a Sergio tan tranquilo de repente.

\- Iker se fue intranquilo –le dijo-. Se te veía muy enfadado y temía que le hicieses algo, pero aquí estáis los dos.

\- Era cuestión de hablarlo un poco –mintió.

\- Mano de santo.

Al escuchar esa expresión todo su cuerpo se tensó e intentó no sonrojarse ni mostrar ningún tipo de incomodidad. Le dedicó como pudo una sonrisa.

\- Al final siempre nos acabamos entendiendo.

Lo peor de aquello fue que no fue el primero comentario que le hicieron sobre el cambio de carácter de Sergio. Y lo peor eran las expresiones que escogían, que sólo ponían a Fernando más nervioso.

Por la noche, tras la cena, huyó a su habitación. No quería saber nada de nadie. Aunque pese a eso se despidió de todos, incluyendo a Sergio.

\- No hagas ruido al volver –se despidió dándole una palmada en el hombro.

Subió a su cuarto y se acostó lo más rápido que pudo y se refugió entre las sábanas. Se cubrió y no dejó ni un pelo a la vista. Quería desaparecer en aquel instante. ¿En qué momento su cabeza le había dicho que lo mejor para calmar la situación era eso? Le había hecho una paja a Sergio. ¿Por qué lo había hecho? ¿Dónde se había metido su cerebro?

Fernando suspiró. Subir solo al cuarto tampoco había sido una buena idea. Demasiado tiempo a solas para pensar. Y, aunque no quería, no pudo evitar que su mente volviese al cuerpo de Sergio, sus músculos, su piel tatuada, sus dedos aferrándose a la pared, sus gemidos incontrolables… Pensó en Sergio mientras él mismo se encargaba de darle placer. Pensó en sí mismo, detrás suyo, vestido, mojándose bajo el agua de la ducha mientras su mano se encargaba de la erección de Sergio…

De repente notó como un hormigueo se extendía por su bajo vientre, y se maldijo a sí mismo por ponerse en ese estado pensado en Sergio, sin importar lo sexual que fuese la escena que recreaba su mente, así no funcionaban las cosas entre amigos. Y no importaba tampoco que Sergio lo hubiese disfrutado y le hubiese dejado hacer libremente. Eso no podía ser.

Se encogió sobre sí mismo y movió las piernas, se rozó la entrepierna con la tela del pantalón y su erección creció un poco más. Todo su cuerpo tembló y Fernando decidió que no pasaría nada por tocarse un poco. Nada iba a estar peor por eso.

Llevó una de sus manos a su entrepierna y la metió por dentro del pantalón y el bóxer. La posición no era nada cómoda, pero era la única que podría tener, teniendo en cuenta que Sergio podía entrar en cualquier momento. Con movimientos reducidos y torpes, Torres empezó a mover la mano entre sus piernas. Se sentía terriblemente mal por lo que estaba haciendo, pero no podía evitarlo, también se sentía terriblemente excitado. Su mente sólo podía pensar en Sergio. Apretó la mandíbula y cerró los ojos con fuerza. Se encogió aún más sobre sí mismo y continuó como pudo.

De repente escuchó la puerta abrirse. Sergio. Se quedó completamente quieto, controlando su respiración como podía. Le escuchó moverse por la habitación y encender la lámpara pequeña que estaba al lado de su cama.

\- ¿Estás despierto? –preguntó en un susurro.

Fernando permaneció quieto y en absoluto silencio, aún con la mano dentro del pantalón, sintiéndose terriblemente sucio por toda la situación. Sergio dio un par de vueltas y se fue a la cama entonces. Fernando esperó sin moverse durante varios minutos, esperando y deseando que su compañero se durmiese. Cuando notó que su respiración se hacía más pesada, Fernando decidió que se habría dormido. Sacó la mano de su pantalón y se puso boca arriba. No se sentía muy bien. Ya no sólo se sentía avergonzado, sino también frustrado.

Giró la cabeza para mirarle y se preguntó cómo podía estar durmiendo después de lo que le había hecho. Volvió a mirar al techo. Necesitaba dormir y descansar para al día siguiente despertarse con las fuerzas suficientes como para evitar pensar demasiado en sí mismo y Sergio. No supo cuándo se quedó dormido, lo único que supo es que, entre sueños, continuó pensando en Sergio.

Fernando se levantó al día siguiente con todos sus músculos contraídos a causa de la mala noche que había pasado. Se estiró y notó como su cuerpo crujía. Iba a ser un día largo. Vio a Sergio seguir durmiendo tan tranquilamente. Le envidiaba. Él se había despertado varias veces en la noche con la imagen de Sergio desnudo ante él. Desvió la mirada, acababa de empezar el día, y ya era lo suficientemente mayorcito como para poder controlar su cuerpo. Ya no era un niño.

Fue al baño y se dio una ducha con la idea de relajarse, quizás el agua templada consiguiese relajar su cuerpo. Dejó que el agua cayese sobre su espalda, la zona más maltratada de su cuerpo. Tras unos minutos salió, se sentía mejor, pero no lo suficiente. Aún así se vistió y salió de la habitación a dar su pequeña vuelta antes del desayuno. Se encontró con Iniesta y se fue con él, lo mejor sería conversar un poco con alguien y evitar pensar demasiado.

A la hora del desayuno esperó a Sergio, como hacía siempre. Lo mejor era actuar como si todo estuviese bien. Aparentar normalidad era lo mejor si quería que no hubiese más problemas.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Sergio miró fijamente a Torres que estaba de espaldas a él. Podía ver sus músculos contraerse a cada movimiento. Se notaba que estaba tenso. Pepe pasó a su lado, despreocupado y sonriente.

\- Deberías aplicarte el mismo remedio que le diste a Sergio –rio dándole una palmada en la espalda.

Al decir aquello, Fernando no pudo evitar mirar a Sergio, y sus miradas se encontraron durante un segundo. Ninguno de los dos había comentado el incidente de las duchas en voz alta, incluso evitaban pensar demasiado en él, sobretodo Fernando que aún no entendía cómo es que había sido capaz de hacer aquello. Pero eso último era difícil con tanta broma de por medio. Iker había comentado que había dejado a Fernando hablando con Sergio después del partidillo. Todos habían dado por supuesto que Fernando había hablado con Sergio, lo que era una conclusión lógica y normal. Y todos querían saber qué había hecho para lograr que su comportamiento mejorase tanto y volviese a pasearse sonriente por todos lados. Fernando ya les había dicho que no había necesitado hablar demasiado, lo que era cierto, y él se había limitado a asentir a sus palabras, porque eran completamente ciertas. Hablar, habían hablado poco. Y ahora era Torres al que se le notaba afectado. La mayoría había asumido que se sentía un poco mal por lo que fuese que le había dicho. Lo cual era casi cierto, Sergio lo sabía. Fernando no podía dejar de pensar en la paja que le había hecho por más que quisiese, y eso le estaba afectando. Sergio comprendía por lo que estaba pasando, y agradecía que su forma de sobrellevarlo no fuese la misma que la suya.

\- No creo que haga lo mismo –replicó entonces con una sonrisa-. Tuve que ponerme muy serio con él.

Pepe le dio tres palmadas más.

\- Mano de santo.

Sergio vio casi a cámara lenta como Fernando suspiraba mientras cerraba los ojos y torcía levemente la cabeza hacia un lado con un levísimo gesto de dolor ante la elección de palabras.

Tras aquello se fue a las duchas no queriendo escuchar nada más. Sergio no pudo evitar sonreír y pensar que el que estaba demasiado tenso era él por mucho que pareciese tranquilo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pues otro capítulo más, espero que lo hayan disfrutado. El próximo espero que esté pronto, si no se me va la cabeza, lo estará.


	5. Capítulo IV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bien pensado, aquello no era una mala idea. Se evitaba pasar más tiempo del necesario con Fernando, y dejaba de mirar más de lo necesario sus manos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Con el lío que tengo con mi vida se me olvida seguir publicando... Me he retrasado muchísimo, pero espero que el último no tarde demasiado.

Sergio se sentó en su sitio, posiblemente lo mejor sería no entrar aún a las duchas y evitar un momento comprometido entre ellos. Esperaría a que saliese y entonces iría él. Suspiró. Era agotador todo aquello, y aceptaba que gran parte de culpa era suya. Aún así esperaba que todo aquello terminase pronto. Quizás lo mejor sería estar separados por un tiempo y, para la próxima vez, estarían más tranquilos y normales. Quizás con un poco de suerte quizás podrían incluso reírse de toda aquella situación. Porque todo era un poco absurdo realmente.

\- ¿Qué? –le habló Pepe-. ¿Acaso vas a quedarte aquí a dormir hoy?

\- Me lo estoy pensando -replicó con una sonrisa-. Así no tendría que madrugar mañana.

\- Sólo te falta el colchón.

Bien pensado, aquello no era una mala idea. Se evitaba pasar más tiempo del necesario con Fernando, y dejaba de mirar más de lo necesario sus manos.

\- Déjate de tonterías y date prisa. A ver si podemos comer todos juntos –le instó-. Ya sabes que me gusta que comamos todos juntos.

Así no había manera de huir de nadie ni por dos segundos.

\- Tranquilo, ya voy.

Cogió sus cosas y se dispuso a ir a las duchas. Miró rápidamente el vestuario, ni Iker, ni Xavi habían salido aún. Eso era bueno, así al menos no estarían los dos solos. Al llegar a las duchas el sonido del agua llegó a sus oídos. Al menos no estarían solos, volvió a decirse un segundo antes de ver a Iker y a Xavi ir caminando hacia la salida.

\- Mierda… -murmuró.

Estar a solas en las duchas con tu gran amigo; el que te pone cachondo, con el que tienes sueños eróticos, y el que te ha hecho una paja excelente, en absoluto silencio podría ser incómodo.

Sergio, pese a todo, se puso cerca suyo, no quería que pensase que le tenía miedo. Durante treinta segundos estuvieron en silencio… Sergio necesitaba desesperadamente hablar de algo.

\- El entrenamiento hoy ha estado genial –comentó.

Ellos siempre hablaban, él siempre hablaba con Fernando en las duchas, así que no tenía por qué haber nada raro en todo aquello.

\- Sí… -contestó con la tranquilidad que le caracterizaba.

Sergio siguió hablando entonces. Habló del entrenamiento. Habló mucho del entrenamiento. Habló demasiado del entrenamiento. Y entonces Sergio se dio cuenta de que Fernando no hablaba nada, apenas asentía alguna vez, y por no hacer, casi no se movía tampoco. Le dedicó una mirada de escasos segundos. Ahí estaba él, con postura retraída y sin mirarle. Estaba incómodo. Sergio no podía permitir que Fernando estuviese incómodo con él, ese día habían tenido suerte porque no había nadie, pero no podían evitarse en las duchas

El problema era que Fernando se sentía mal por haberle hecho una paja. Sergio había aprendido que cuando una persona se sentía incómoda delante de su amigo por haber hecho algo que consideraba mal, lo mejor para que la vergüenza se fuese era que el otro amigo hiciese lo mismo para que el otro viese que no pasaba nada. Si lo pensaba bien, sonaba absurdo en su situación, lo era, pero a Sergio le parecía una buena idea pese a todo. Fernando vería que no pasaba nada malo, su amistad se volvería más confusa de lo que ya era, tendrían más confianza entre ellos, y Sergio haría algo con lo que llevaba soñando algunas noches. No le parecía mal aquello.

\- ¿Estarías más tranquilo si estuviésemos a mano? –preguntó de repente.

Fernando dio un respingo y le miró sonrojado y dudoso sobre el significado de la frase, y sin querer comprender lo que Sergio le proponía.

\- ¿Qué? –preguntó rezando para que Sergio se explicase, a ser posible sin utilizar la palabra ‘mano’.

Sergio decidió no pensar mucho en lo que iba a decir a continuación, ni en las ganas que tenía de hacerlo.

\- Quizás así no te sientas tan mal si los dos estamos a mano…

\- Deja de utilizar esa palabra –pidió.

Desde el día anterior a todo el mundo le había dado por utilizar esa palabra una y otra vez, y Fernando no podría resistir otra frase más con esa palabra. No podría.

Se miraron fijamente unos segundos antes de que Sergio fuese hasta él. Torres dio un paso hacia atrás y se ladeó, como queriendo cubrirse o esconderse de él. Sergio se fijó entonces en que posiblemente Fernando estuviese en ese estado desde que él entrase. Eso explicaba muchas cosas. Llegados a ese punto decidió lanzarse. Ya le había hecho una paja, su amistad estaba empezando a tomar unos tintes bastantes extraños, así que él podría rematarlo aportando su granito y, de paso, quitarle, o hacerle olvidar, un par de preocupaciones.

\- No soy muy habilidoso con las manos –dijo para martirio de Torres, como si eso explicase lo que iba a hacer a continuación.

Antes de que Fernando pudiese decir o hacer algo, Sergio ya estaba de rodillas.

\- ¡No…!

El resto de la frase murió en sus labios que fueron incapaces de pronunciar nada más. Sergio había agarrado su miembro con decisión y se lo había metido en la boca. Fernando, ante la impresión, se echó hacia atrás y su espalda chocó contra la pared. Quería pedirle a Sergio que parase, que eso lo empeoraría todo y que no era la forma adecuada de volver a la normalidad… pero sus labios se sentían increíblemente bien.

Las manos de Sergio estaban sobre sus muslos. El agua resbalaba por su cara y se preguntó si debería haber cortado el agua antes de lanzarse a hacerle una mamada. Fernando le vio moverse, aferrar sus labios en torno a su miembro y deslizarse por él. Alzó el rostro y el agua le golpeó con fuerza. Con rapidez pensó en Sergio, en su boca en torno a su polla, y pensó con dificultad en lo molesto que debería ser el agua. Alargó el brazo y tanteó la pared hasta poder cortarla, siendo ese la última acción que podría hacer.

La boca de Sergio era sublime, la forma en la que sus labios se adaptaban a él. Fernando cerró los ojos con fuerza y se mordió el labio inferior. Y la respiración se le aceleró cuando Sergio se lo sacó de la boca y empezó a chuparlo. Su lengua recorría toda su extensión dejando un rastro de saliva caliente que se diluía junto con el agua.

Sergio se detuvo un instante para mirar a Fernando, con los ojos cerrados y sus dientes mordiendo su labios, evitando que cualquier sonido saliese por su boca. Su pecho bajaba y subía con rapidez, y su cuerpo temblaba levemente bajo la atención que su boca le proporcionaba. Quería escucharle gemir, pero parecía que iba a ser difícil.

Volvió entonces a su tarea, poniéndole cada vez más empeño. Su lengua se movía segura, rápida unas veces, más lentas otras. Y de tanto en tanto se detenía en la punta para dedicarle especial atención a una zona tan sensible. Cada vez que su lengua golpeaba la punta de su miembro, todo el cuerpo de Fernando se tensaba y Sergio casi creía escucharle gemir.

Porque Fernando no gemía. Su respiración se aceleraba, todo su cuerpo se removía bajo sus atenciones, pero sus labios se mantenían cerrados a cualquier sonido. Y por eso le ponía más empeño a lo que hacía, a como su lengua intentaba enroscarse alrededor de su miembro, a como sus labios se deslizaban más rápido o más lento. Ponía más empeño en lo que hacía. En todo lo que hacía.

Con su lengua dio una corta lamida a su miembro. Le dio otra más y otra más hasta que volvió a apresarlo entre sus labios. Volvió a meterlo y sacarlo de su boca, con decisión, presionando con sus labios…

Sergio sabía cómo funcionaban esas cosas, era un tío, así que sabía perfectamente en qué estado debía estar Fernando. Por lo que no entendía cómo era posible que no estuviese gritando su nombre enloquecido por el placer. Si fuese él mismo el que estuviese bajo sus atenciones de seguro que ya habría logrado que todo el mundo se enterase de que estaba teniendo sexo en ese instante.

La respiración de Fernando era rápida, agitada. Sergio podía notarlo. Sólo notarlo porque Fernando no lo mostraba. Se detuvo otro instante para alzar la mirada. Fernando abrió los ojos y le miró.

\- No pares… -dijo con la voz rota y jadeante-. Por favor… no pares Sergio… no pares… no pares…

Sergio le dedicó una media sonrisa, estaba a punto. Bajó su mirada y volvió a su tarea. Se introdujo su miembro de nuevos. Las manos de Fernando buscaron su cabeza para poder aferrarse a sus cabellos con cierto cuidado. Sergio empezó a meterlo y sacarlo de su boca. Fernando arqueó aún más la espalda al sentir levemente sus dientes, y sacó más la cadera al notar como sus labios ejercían más presión, como iba cerrando cada vez más su boca, como iba cada vez más lentos, y como cada vez su lengua estaba más presente.

Fernando sintió entonces su estómago arder, y ese calor se extendió por todo su cuerpo. Soltó los cabellos de su compañero y buscó algo a lo que agarrase para no caerse. Sus labios se separaron y de entre ellos se escapó un gemido ronco, pesado, que deleitó los oídos de Sergio que notó como Fernando se corría en su boca

Fernando se dejó caer, resbalándose con la espalda apoyad en la pared, hasta sentarse en el suelo. A su lado, Sergio se estiró para darle al agua de nuevo y, a continuación, se sentó a su lado. Abrió la boca y dejó que el agua fuese entrando poco a poco hasta poder enjuagarse los restos de semen.

\- Perdona… -se disculpó Fernando con la voz jadeante.

Sergio le miró con una sonrisa, como si importase realmente que se le hubiese corrido en la boca, Fernando no había sido capaz de avisarle o retirarse porque lo estaba disfrutando, y Sergio lo agradecía de alguna manera al no haber podido saber casi en ningún momento si le estaba gustando o no. El niño era silencioso para todo, pensó para sí.

Se quedaron bajo el agua sin moverse. Fernando era el tipo de persona que, una vez que se había lanzado, ya no podía parar. Por eso, porque el daño ya estaba hecho y se había corrido en la boca de su amigo, decidió que había que terminarlo bien.

Sin mediar palabra, dirigió su mano hacia la entrepierna de Sergio y agarró su miembro con decisión.

\- ¿Qué haces? –exclamó dando un respingo.

Fernando le miró.

\- No puedo dejarte así después de lo que me has hecho.

Sergio quiso replicarle algo sobre estar igualados y que no hacía falta, pero la mano de Fernando ya estaba paseando tranquilamente en su polla, por lo que le fue imposible decir nada coherente. Lo único que salió de entre sus labios fue una serie de sílabas inconexas. Fernando era demasiado bueno. Por lo que le dejó hacer, aunque al mirar su miembro y ver que aquello estaba recuperándose, Sergio no se lo pensó dos veces y llevó su mano hasta él.

Los dos se encorvaron levemente; Fernando a causa de la mano de Sergio que repentinamente estaba trabajando en su incipiente erección; Sergio porque Fernando, ante la sorpresa, había detenido casi por completo sus movimientos y había ejercido más presión en su agarre. Los dos se detuvieron unos segundos para alargar las piernas y abrirlas para que el otro tuviese más espacio y todo fuese más cómodo. Fernando pasó su pierna derecha por encima de la izquierda de Sergio, que no se quejó. Se miraron entonces, deseosos de seguir, con los ojos brillantes, llenos de placer. Al volver sus manos al trabajo, ambos cerraron los ojos y dejaron de pensar en cualquier cosa que no fuese en ese instante.

En la mano de Sergio, de movimientos lentos y toscos. En la mano de Fernando, rápida y de dedos ágiles. En los gemidos sonoros que se escapaban de la boca de Sergio de forma incontrolada. En la respiración ahogada de Fernando casi inaudible. Sólo en ellos dos.

\- ¡Joder! –exclamó Sergio.

El dedo pulgar de Fernando se dedicaba a juguetear en la punta de su miembro. Hizo movimientos circulares que, poco a poco, fueron acelerándose a la par que los gemidos de Sergio.

El otro intentó imitar a Fernando aunque sabía que esa técnica estaba fuera de su alcance. Con el dedo pulgar, intentó reproducir el mismo movimiento. Su dedo se respabló a causa de la fuerza empleada. Pero lejos de doloroso, a Fernando le proporcionó aún más placer. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás ante aquello. Su respiración se aceleró. Y Sergio, al ver su reacción se sintió satisfecho. Su mano siguió trabajando, subió y bajó por su miembro, lento, muy lento. Fernando abrió la boca, aunque ningún sonido salió de ella. El aire parecía no llegar hasta él y Fernando se sintió como si se estuviese ahogando entre oleadas de placer. Su mano tembló y se detuvo unos instantes en los que él intentó recuperarse. Y a continuación volvió a iniciar un ritmo lento, uno en el que sus dedos se aferraban perfectamente al miembro húmedo de Sergio y se movían por él como si tuviese toda la vida por delante aún.

\- ¡Joder! –volvió a exclamar echándose hacia delante con el cuerpo-. Joder… joderjoderjoder…

A cada vez que decía esa palabra Torres aligeraba el ritmo, hasta que Serio ya no fue capaz de pronunciar nada más. Simplemente su boca no podía responder como era debido. La mano de Fernando entonces se volvió más lenta de nuevo. Sergio le miró como pudo, entre el agua que caía entre ellos, ojos cerrados, boca abierta, respiración acelerada, el pecho subiendo y bajando sin control, piernas abiertas y su miembro entre sus dedos… Sergio tuvo que cerrar los ojos entonces cuando notó de nuevo su mano detenerse a jugar con su polla casi como si fuese una zambomba, cambiando el ritmo, sorprendiéndole a cada movimiento, deteniéndose cuando sentía que en cualquier momento podría correrse, dejándole unos segundos antes de volver a su tarea.

Y por eso, a Sergio le costaba seguir con su trabajo. Ya se sentía bastante torpe comparado con Fernando como para que encima le costase aún más. Pero mantuvo a su mano trabajando sin descanso, subiendo y bajando, subiendo y bajando, cada vez más rápido, cada vez con más fuerza, con más intensidad. Pudo notar todo el cuerpo de Fernando tensarse otra vez, como sus músculos se contraían bajo sus atenciones, como su respiración se volvía jadeando y ahogada. Y Sergio se sentía satisfecho con el simple hecho de saber que Fernando lo estaba disfrutando. Su pierna izquierda doblaba y apoyaba la punta de los dedos. Fernando cerró la mandíbula y el aire tuvo que escapar de entre sus dientes.

Los dos estaban llegando al final, ambos estaba a punto de llegar al orgasmo. Sus cuerpos ardían. Sergio arqueó su espalda mientras echaba el cuerpo hacia delante, los dedos de sus pies se estiraron junto con el resto de sus músculos.

\- Joder… -volvió a gemir.

Todo su cuerpo ardió entonces y su mano soltó el miembro de Fernando, al que escuchó gemir a su lado. La mano de Fernando dejó escapar su polla y se deslizó una última vez hasta apoyar la mano en su bajo vientre.

Los dos se corrieron casi a la vez. El semen cayó sobre sus piernas y estómago. Fernando abrió los ojos y vio como el agua caía sobre su piel. Miró a Sergio entonces, con respiración jadeante y los ojos aún cerrados. Y esperó a que los abriese para encontrarse con los suyos.

Y así lo hizo Sergio.

Se miraron a los ojos, los dos con la respiración rápida y jadeante. El agua cayendo sobre ellos, sus manos llenas del semen del otro, con las caras rojas y una sonrisa provocada por el placer. Las piernas abiertas, cabezas contra la pared, cuerpo tembloroso. Ahí estaban los dos, mirándose fijamente sin pensar demasiado en lo que acababan de hacer en las duchas públicas del vestuario.

Estaban relajados y contentos. Pero también temerosos por todo lo que aquello podría provocar, porque los amigos no hacen ese tipo de cosas ni en las duchas, ni en ningún sitio. De alguna manera estaban también tensos.

Muy tensos.

Porque no sabían qué estaban haciendo ni a dónde les conduciría todo aquello.

De repente empezaron a reírse. No sabían exactamente de qué o por qué. Pero se rieron. Porque parecía que era lo mejor, dada la situación en la que se encontraban. La risa de Sergio era fuerte, cantarina, y con ella pretendía dejar escapar parte de toda esa tensión que se acumulaba a cada segundo que estaba con Fernando y sólo podía pensar en el sexo. La risa de Fernando era mucho más suave que la de su compañero, aparentaba más tranquilidad, aunque era rápida e incontrolable. Se rieron durante varios segundos, quizás duró un par de minutos hasta que fueron capaces de calmarse.

\- Deberíamos irnos –dijo entonces Sergio.

Fernando asintió ante sus palabras. Los dos se levantaron del suelo y cortaron el agua. No dijeron nada mientras se vestían.

\- ¿No será raro que llevemos dos días retrasándonos tanto en las duchas? –preguntó Sergio de repente.

Fernando se sentó en el banco y se encogió de hombros.

\- Nunca fuimos los primeros en irnos.

Era cierto, siempre eran de los últimos en salir. Aún así llevaban dos días tardando demasiado.

\- Además son solo dos días –añadió restándole importancia-. Yo no me haría muchas preguntas.

Sergio se sentó a su lado.

\- Tú nunca te haces demasiadas preguntas sobre nada porque eres muy simple.

Fernando le miró un instante.

\- ¿Eso es bueno o malo?

\- Ya sabes que todo lo que te diga será siempre bueno –replicó.

Tras aquello los dos se quedaron mirando hacia el frente. Querían hablar sobre lo que había pasado en las duchas, pero ambos sentían que, al salir de allí, era un tema casi tabú. No se hablaba sobre eso, como si no hubiese ocurrido. Aunque ahí estaba.

\- ¿Es normal? –preguntó Sergio entonces.

\- ¿Normal?

\- Lo que está pasando.

\- No –dijo tras un largo silencio entre ellos-. No creo que sea muy normal.

Sin embargo, pensó para sí mismo Fernando, no lo cambiaría por nada. Era extraño e incluso incómodo, pero no lo cambiaría por nada. Sergio a su lago comprendió su silencio.

\- Yo tampoco…

Aunque no terminó la frase, Fernando entendió que él tampoco lo cambiaría.

Y tal y como ocurriese en las duchas, la tensión que sentían les ahogó y volvieron a reírse. Se miraron entre risas y fueron incapaces de tranquilizarse como ocurriese antes. Cuando uno estaba a punto de parar, la risa del otro se le contagiaba de nuevo, y seguía riéndose, dejando escapar parte de la tensión que sentían al no entender muy bien cómo lidiar con lo que estaba pasando.

Seguían siendo amigos.

Seguirían siendo amigos.

¿Pero eran más que eso ahora?

Se rieron hasta que una voz se entremezcló con sus risas.

\- Me alegra ver que sois tan felices, pero ya va siendo hora de salir de aquí, ¿no?

Los dos dieron un respingo y su risa se murió al ver a Pepe en la puerta con una sonrisa. Hubo silencio durante un par de segundos antes de que se volviesen a reír, esta vez con el portero riendo a su lado por las caras de susto que habían puesto.

\- Qué susto –exclamó Sergio dándole una palmada en la pierna-. Ya nos vamos –dijo levantándose e instando a Fernando a hacer lo mismo.

Los dos se levantaron y cogieron las cosas para irse.

\- ¿Cuál era el chiste? –preguntó Pepe mientras salían.

Fernando le miró con una sonrisa tranquila e intentando no sonrojarse.

\- Se me ha olvidado con tu llegada –contestó-. Pero no era por nada importante.

\- No se puede entrar así a los sitios –dijo Sergio con una sonrisa.

\- Ya no os vuelvo a esperar para volver.

Los tres salieron de los vestuarios camino del hotel.


	6. Capítulo V

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La situación era desconcertante, pero podrían con eso. Eran buenos amigos desde hacía demasiado tiempo como para que un par de calentones pudiesen destruirla.

El problema entre Fernando y Sergio era que estaban muy acostumbrados a estar juntos. Cada vez que se juntaban con la selección pasaban todo el tiempo que podían juntos, era simplemente natural. Por eso Sergio no se había separado de su amigo tras la tórrida noche en la que acabó en el baño. Por eso Fernando no le había evitado tras el incidente de la ducha. Y por eso mismo seguían juntos después del segundo suceso de las duchas. No hablaban sobre eso, resultaría incómodo, y no estaban preparados para eso, no estaban preparados para ver que ciertos aspectos de su amistad habían cambiado. Pero seguían juntos, porque era lo más natural, sin importar los retortijones en el estómago cuando se tocaban, ni los sofocos que a veces sufrían al posar sus ojos sobre el otro cuando nadie les veía, ni las ganas de repetir lo ocurrido, ni las fantasías que les acosaban en los momentos más inoportunos. Eso era secundario, y las ganas de estar juntos eran mucho más fuertes que todo eso.

La situación era desconcertante, pero podrían con eso. Eran buenos amigos desde hacía demasiado tiempo como para que un par de calentones pudiesen destruirla. Fernando buscó la mirada de Sergio y, al encontrarla, se sintió mucho mejor. Su estómago se revolvió, y sintió deseos de abalanzarse sobre él y hacerle todo lo que fuese necesario para volver a escucharle gemir. Pero pese a eso, se sentía mucho mejor, más seguro y un poco más acalorado.

No hubo más incidentes. Si hubiese vuelto a repetirse alguno, tendrían que haberse hecho preguntas, y no querían, no estaban preparados. Sin embargo, estaban siempre juntos y buscaban mil excusas para tocarse, o rozarse. Sólo querían estar juntos. En los entrenamientos estiraban juntos, sus manos rozaban la piel del otro y a veces temblaban de deseo. Deseo que contenían como podían.

El día del partido llegó y ambos se sintieron más excitados de lo normal; con la piel ardiendo, la boca seca y el corazón acelerado.

Sergio observó a Torres en el vestuario, demasiado deseoso por volver a tocarle, por volver a escuchar su respiración pesada, sentir su cuerpo vibrar bajo sus atenciones. Quería volver a sentir su mano acariciando su piel, aferrándose a él.

Fernando por su parte evitó mirarle. La sangre que circulaba por su cuerpo se sentía arder y Fernando temía que al mirarle todo su cuerpo ardiese de deseo. Quería volver a sentir sus labios, sus manos, escuchar sus gemidos roncos… quería mucho más de él; saborear y tocar todo aquello que aún no había tenido la oportunidad de probar por miedo a las preguntas que ya no pudiesen esconderse por más tiempo.

Pero Sergio no pudo controlarse ni un instante más. Necesitaba tocarle, sentirle temblar aunque sólo fuese un instante. Se acercó por detrás.

\- Suerte –le dijo con una sonrisa.

Fernando sintió como sus labios se posaban casi en la comisura de su boca. Y lo único que pudo hacer fue cerrar los ojos y susurrar un trémulo:

\- Suerte.

Con aquello Sergio quedó saciado por el momento. Y ambos pudieron encaminarse hacia el partido sin aquella angustia que provocaba el deseo desmedido. Se miraron un par de veces mientras iban por el pasillo y se sonrieron y rieron al estar rodeados del resto de sus compañeros. Como si todo fuese normal entre ellos.

Ambos eran titulares. Ambos se colocaron juntos al salir, como era lo normal. Pasaron sus brazos por el hombro del otro y escucharon el himno mientras pensaban en el partido. Ahogaron todo el deseo con las ansias de ganar.

Durante más de una hora su mente estuvo centrada en algo más que el cuerpo del otro y las ansias de estar juntos. Corrieron, se felicitaron las buenas jugadas, se gritaron y se miraron intentando lograr una jugada de gol. Sergio pudo centrarse en el balón mientras Torres corría con él. Fernando concentró su mirada en el objeto esférico cuando Ramos se lo pasó a lo lejos. Todo fue bastante bien.

Torres marcó el primer gol. Y Sergio corrió hasta él a felicitarle y chocar sus manos para, a continuación, acariciar sus cabellos, como era su costumbre. Fernando le sonrió exultante.

Y al terminar el partido y ver que habían ganado, todo aquello que habían estado aguantando con fuerza, se desató. Volvieron las ansias por volver a tocarse, por satisfacer las necesidades del otro y las suyas propias. Todo volvió con más fuerza que antes.

Habían ganado el partido. Los dos habían hecho un partido sensacional que había acabado con un gol de Torres entre otras muchas cosas que recordarían. Sergio le esperó sin la camiseta puesta mientras Fernando intercambiaba la suya con otro jugador. Finalmente fue hasta él. Como era costumbre chocaron las manos y se abrazaron, Sergio además llevó las manos hacia su cabeza para acariciarle el cabello, gesto que también era costumbre entre ellos.

Habían conseguido contenerse hasta ese momento, pero ya no estaban seguros de poder continuar así por mucho más tiempo. De repente aquello se estaba volviendo imposible por segundos a causa de la adrenalina que aún corría por sus venas… todo conjuraba en su contra; sus corazones latían desbocados, el sudor, el calor, el recuerdo del agua recorriendo su cuerpo como en ese instante ocurría con el sudor…

Al separarse, Fernando sintió que la boca se le secaba, y al mirar a Sergio notó que estaba en la misma situación. Respiró hondo y no dejó de sonreír mientras bajaban juntos al vestuario con la firme decisión de controlarse. Aunque por dentro los dos sintiesen que se ahogaban en su propio deseo.

No estuvieron demasiado tiempo en las duchas, querían huir de allí lo antes posible. Bromearon con el resto de sus compañeros y celebraron la victoria. Pronto irían al hotel a seguir celebrando. No era un partido realmente importante, pero el rival sí. Y la importancia de haber ganado residía en la victoria moral para el próximo enfrentamiento que tuviesen con él en el mundial.

La celebración no se alargó para ellos, no con el resto del equipo al menos. Bebieron un par de copas con el resto y brindaron por la victoria, y las futuras victorias que les acompañarían en el mundial. Sergio podía escuchar la risa de Fernando más cantarina que de costumbre, hecho que ocurría cuando estaba demasiado feliz, demasiado contento. A veces se dedicaban sonrisas cómplices y Sergio no podía evitar reír junto a él, de una forma estruendosa, porque él era así de ruidoso generalmente.

Se pasearon juntos por la mesa, bromeando todo el rato, haciendo una apología de su amistad, como si jamás se hubiesen peleado antes. Bajo la atenta mirada del equipo bromearon juntos y gritaron que serían amigos para siempre, porque en ese preciso instante sabían que su amistad sería eterna. Con el cuerpo ardiendo en deseo y ellos buscando excusas para poder estar juntos, tocándose continuamente para poder saciar mínimamente todo su apetito.

Cuando creyeron conveniente se escabulleron despidiéndose de todos. Y huyeron a la habitación que compartían, con pasos rápidos, casi corriendo al llegar al último corredor en el que se encontraba su puerta. Sergio dos pasos por delante, mientras Fernando buscaba la llave en sus bolsillos. Sergio se apoyó de espaldas en la puerta mientras Torres se colocaba frente a él y abría la habitación para empujarle hacia dentro y, con una suave patada, volver a cerrar la puerta y poder lanzarse sin miedo a por sus labios. Porque ya no podía aguantar ni un segundo más sin besarle.

Sergio no estaba seguro de si era un sueño, o realidad. Tampoco le importaba demasiado en ese instante. Si era un sueño más le valía aprovecharlo, y si era la realidad también, por si no se volvía a repetir la ocasión, aunque después de todo lo ocurrido dudaba que siendo real, aquello quedase en el olvido. Sintió las manos de Fernando tirar de su rostro para obligarle a besarle una vez más. Era muy demandante, apenas le dejaba respirar antes de obligarle a unir sus bocas una vez más. Era insaciable.

Las manos de Fernando se deslizaron por su piel, bajaron por su cuello, se resbalaron por su camiseta hasta llegar al cinturón del pantalón. Sin previo aviso le agarró bien las nalgas y volvió a tirar de él. Dio un respingo de la sorpresa y su cuerpo chocó contra el suyo.

\- Joder, joder, joder… -suspiró contra su boca.

Su respiración era agitada y cada vez más incontrolable por su causa. Sergio movió las piernas para entrecruzarlas con las de Fernando. Pese a los pantalones vaqueros que llevaba podía sentir perfectamente el bulto del otro y más aún cuando su erección aumentaba a cada segundo.

\- Joder… oh… joder… sí.

Sin poder aguantar más huyó de sus labios y empezó a besar su cuello, utilizando sus dientes de tanto en tanto para darle suaves mordiscos. Las manos de Fernando se movieron por debajo de su camisa, se deslizaron todo lo que pudieron por su pecho hasta que llegó a los botones y empezó a desabrocharlos como buenamente podía, sin ver y sin casi espacio para poder mover las manos. Sergio sonrió para sí y se separó lo suficiente como para poder quitarle la camiseta antes de lanzarse a su cuello de nuevo. Podía notar como sus músculos se tensaban al echar hacia atrás la cabeza a causa del placer.

De alguna manera, las manos de Fernando estaban logrando su objetivo y al terminar con el último, tiraron de la tela y le obligaron a echarse hacia atrás para dejar libres sus brazos y permitir que la tela se deslizase por ellos. Fue entonces cuando Fernando atacó. Se lanzó con voracidad a su boca. Sus lenguas chocaron y se entrelazaron por varios segundos, hasta que Fernando se retiró. Sergio vio su sonrisa. Le encantaba esa sonrisa de medio lado juguetona e infantil que, en aquella ocasión, tenía un leve tinte de lascivia. Suspiró pesadamente.

Aquello estaba siendo increíble.

Volvió a sorprenderse cuando sintió la mano de Fernando en su miembro. ¿Cuándo le había quitado el cinturón y medio bajado los pantalones? ¿Cuándo habían sus manos empezado a desnudarle? Era rápido y ágil. Mucho más que él. Y aquello sólo prometía más placer bajo esos dedos.

Y efectivamente, esos dedos cogieron su miembro, se deslizaron con lentitud, pero seguridad por todo su miembro. Y Sergio sólo pudo gemir ante aquello. El frío metal del anillo que llevaba Torres le hizo excitarse aún más.

Se mordió el labio inferior intentando contener en vano sus gemidos. Acercó su rostro a Fernando y continuó con su tarea de besarle. Su lengua recorrió su piel blanca. Tuvo que colocar las manos en la pared para poder apoyarse. Sus dedos hacían magia.

Subían y bajaban, se deslizaban con rapidez, ejerciendo más presión justo en el punto exacto. Y había veces en los que se detenían en la punta, y su dedo pulgar simplemente jugueteaba por ella y presionaba unos segundos antes de soltarle, de liberarle.

Sergio abrió las piernas para darle más espacio, y no pudo evitar morderle en el hombro. No quería dejarle marca, pero si le dejaba alguna, al menos que nadie la viese. Mejor evitar preguntas indiscretas. Y eso fue lo último que pensó antes de morderle para ahogar el gemido que salió a continuación.

\- Joder… -suspiró-. Eres increíble…

Notó como Fernando sonreía para sí mismo con cierto orgullo mientras seguía trabajando. Llevó la cabeza hacia atrás, dejando expuesto completamente su cuello. Su cuerpo se tensó y cuando notó que pronto se correría le detuvo. Apresó sus manos entre las suyas y le besó.

\- Para, para, para –suspiró con la respiración entre cortada-. Aún queda noche por delante.

Fernando le sonrió, y vio en sus ojos su deseo, su petición.

\- Fóllame –dijo con voz ronca-. Hazme tuyo –le ordenó.

Porque Sergio sabía que eso no era una petición, no le estaba dando una opción. Fernando se lo estaba ordenando. Se separó de él levemente y tiró de sus vaqueros para quitárselos junto con sus zapatillas. De rodillas, desde el suelo, le miró y Sergio supo qué esperaba que él hiciese. Entonces se levantó de nuevo y dio unos pasos hacia atrás, hasta chocar con la cama para dejarse caer sobre ella. Desde su nueva posición torció la cabeza para poder seguir mirándole. Alzó las caderas y se quitó todo lo que llevaba puesto para quedarse desnudo para él. Al tirar la ropa al suelo movió sus labios con lentitud y Sergio pudo escucharle decir sin emitir un sonido la palabra ‘fóllame’.

Sergio fue corriendo al baño y cogió el primer bote que encontró. Crema hidratante. Estaba seguro que no era lo más adecuando, pero no había nada mejor en ese instante y posiblemente serviría para llevar a cabo su cometido. Corriendo de vuelta y dando un traspiés en el camino, llegó hasta la cama donde Fernando, con la respiración agitada, le esperaba deseoso.

Con el bote en la mano, Sergio quiso preguntarle si estaba seguro. Él podría conformarse con otra paja si tenía dudas. Pero Torres no le dejó hablar. Sin darle tiempo a nada, le cogió del cuello de la camiseta y tiró de él para besarle otra vez.

En ese instante, Sergio ya no tuvo más dudas. Como pudo se colocó de rodillas sobre él y justo cuando abrió la crema, notó como Fernando tiraba de él, como sus piernas se aferraban alrededor de su cintura y sus brazos de su espalda, para darle la vuelta a la situación y quedar así a horcajadas sobre él. Sergio no luchó, se dejó llevar. Simplemente metió los dedos en la crema para, a continuación guiar esa misma mano hasta el culo de Fernando e introducir el primer dedo en su interior.

Jamás había hecho aquello, pero intuía que no sería cómodo para él. Su rostro mostró molestia. Sergio conocía ese gesto, lo ponía cada vez que pasaba algo inesperado, que algo le molestaba. Pero no se detuvo, ni él se lo pidió. Ya era tarde para detenerse y ambos eran conscientes de eso. Fernando aguantaría lo que le venía en ese instante. Se aferró con fuerza a las sábanas al notar cómo le introducía un segundo dedo. Movió sus caderas en un vano intento por mejorar aquella extraña sensación. Con ojos entrecerrados vio la sonrisa de Sergio, él lo estaba disfrutando completamente y aquel pensamiento consiguió relajarle, los dedos ya no se sentían tan molestos.

Sergio continuó con sus dedos, introduciendo otro. Y Fernando empezó a notar que no sólo dolía menos, sino que además le estaba empezando a gustar. Reprimió un gemido y cerró los ojos con fuerza al besar al Sergio. De repente tenía demasiada prisa, se sentía preparado. Sabía que dolería, mucho. Lo sabía, pero no le importaba. Necesitaba tener a Sergio dentro lo antes posible y terminar con todo aquello de una vez por todas. Y Sergio también lo necesitaba, también lo quería.

\- Vamos –le dijo con voz queda-. Fóllame…

Fernando no solía utilizar esas palabras, jamás. Y quizás era por eso, por lo que a Sergio le sonaban más excitantes y se sentían como una orden. Estaba preocupado por él, pero al escucharle hablar así sólo podía hacer lo que le pedía y dejar de darle vueltas a todos.

Fernando se alzó levemente y Sergio le cogió con una mano por la cintura, mientras con la otra se encargaba de que todo iba bien. Le penetró lentamente, deslizándose en su interior, tomándose su tiempo. Todo el cuerpo de Fernando se tensó y vio la mueca de dolor que apareció en su rostro.

\- Joder… -murmuró Fernando adolorido-… joder…

Sin embargo ninguno de los dos hizo el amago de detenerse. Finalmente Fernando se dejó caer sobre él con la respiración agitada y dificultosa, mientras Sergio intentaba no gemir demasiado aún.

\- ¿Bien…? –consiguió preguntar.

Notó como Fernando asentía con la cabeza antes de erguirse completamente y empezar a moverse con mucho cuidado. Sergio le dejó hacer y se limitó a agarrar sus caderas. Las manos del otro se apoyaron en su pecho. Sergio se sintió tremendamente culpable por sentirse tan bien mientras Fernando aún estaba intentando adaptarse a aquello.

Follar con Fernando estaba resultando una experiencia distinta en muchos aspectos, y era tan estrecho… era maravilloso. Y conforme Fernando iba acelerando el ritmo sólo mejoraba aquella sensación de placer que le invadía todo el cuerpo.

Para Fernando, la experiencia estaba resultando distinta. La estaba disfrutando, pero no podía obviar el dolor, no aún al menos, aunque poco a poco estaba disminuyendo. Poco a poco se sentía mejor. Y escuchar a Sergio ayudaba, quien cada vez aumentaba el volumen. Y uno de los últimos pensamientos coherentes de Fernando, antes de dejarse llevar por todo el placer y el deseo, fue que todo el mundo siguiese de celebración porque no escuchar a Sergio sería difícil.

Fernando entonces le besó. Ya no dolía. Uno de los brazos de Sergio se posó en su cintura y fue subiendo por toda su espalda hasta su cuello, y se paseó por su rostro, acarició sus labios y subió hasta poder aferrarse a sus cabellos. Siempre le había gustado pasear sus dedos por entre sus cabellos y más en aquel instante en el que era suyo, en que entre estacadas podía escuchar sus suaves gemidos.

Sergio aumentó el ritmo, desenado escucharle gemir con más fuerza, con más pasión… pero parecía imposible. Fernando se esforzaba por mantener la boca cerrada, a veces se mordía el labio inferior, regalándole una de las imágenes más excitantes que tendría ocasión de ver en su vida. Pero apenas gemía, y eso le frustraba y le obligaba a intentarlo con más ganas. Aferrado aún a sus cabellos, pasó su otro brazo por su cintura y le obligó a pegar sus cuerpos. Podía sentir su miembro rozarse contra su abdomen.

\- Oh… oh… porfavorporfavorporfavor… por favor… sí… -susurró al sentir como todo su cuerpo ardía.

Y le besó, empezó a besarle con prisas, ahogando sus propios gemidos e intentando escuchar los suyos, apenas audibles. Fernando estaba en la misma situación que él, sentía que explotaría de placer junto con Sergio.

Fernando se agarró a Sergio cuando ya no pudo más, iba a correrse, al igual que Sergio cuyos dedos se aferraron a sus cabellos.

Sergio se corrió dentro de Fernando y notó en su estómago el semen caliente del otro. Torres se dejó caer sobre él y le dio un corto beso en los labios antes de dejarse caer a su lado.

Y se quedaron quietos, intentando coger aire y poder controlar su respiración. Tras varios minutos de silencio entre ellos, se miraron completamente extasiados y relajados. No olvidarían esa noche.

\- Eres demasiado ruidoso –dijo entonces Fernando, rompiendo el silencio.

Sergio sonrió ampliamente y no pudo evitar soltar una corta carcajada.

\- Y tú demasiado silencioso –replicó-. Aunque lo compensas con la iniciativa porque si no, no habría forma de saber si estás disfrutando o no.

Ambos se sonrieron y se acomodaron en la cama que, aunque no era pequeña, seguía siendo sólo para una persona.

\- Mañana hay que deshacer tu cama –murmuró Sergio adormilado.

Fernando asintió con la cabeza.

\- Y después tenemos que darnos una ducha –añadió Fernando.

Los dos sabían lo que eso significaba y, para ello, tendrían que madrugar.

%MCEPASTEBIN%

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pues esto está ya terminado. Espero que quienes lo hayan leído lo hayan disfrutado, que es la razón de su existencia. Y hasta el próximo proyecto que espero esté listo en breve :)

**Author's Note:**

> Lo escribí hace un par de años, pero por aquel entonces no tenía cuenta aquí ni nada... pero ahora ya me he animado :)


End file.
